Mortal Kombat Vs. Injustice
Mortal Kombat vs Injustice will be a reboot of Mortal Kombat vs DC. Characters Mortal Kombat * Ashrah (Voiced by Johanna Añonuevo) * Argus * Baraka * Blaze * Bo' Rai Cho * Cassie Cage * Chameleon * Cyrax * Daegon * Dairou * Darrius * Drahmin * D'Vorah * Ermac * Frost * Fujin * Goro (Voiced by Garret Sato) * Havik * Hotaru * Hsu Hao * Jade * Jarek * Jax * Johnny Cage (Voiced by Jeff Pilson) * Kabal * Kai * Kano * Kenshi * Khameleon * Kintaro * Kira * Kitana * Kobra * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Li Mei * Liu Kang * Mavado * Meat * Mileena * Mokap * Moloch * Monster * Motaro * Nightwolf * Nitara * Noob Saibot * Onaga * Quan Chi * Raiden (Voiced by Richard Epcar) * Rain * Reiko * Reptile (Voiced by Steve Blum) * Sareena * Scorpion (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) * Sektor (Voiced by Vic Chao) * Shang Tsung (Voiced by Andrew Kishino) * Shao Kahn (Voiced by Bob Carter) * Sheeva * Shinnok * Shujinko * Sindel * Skarlet * Smoke (Voiced by Ken Lally) * Sonya * Stryker * Sub-Zero (Voiced by Jim Miller) * Takeda * Tanya * Taven * Baphomet * Belokk * Executioner * Hachiman * Jerrod * Kahil Grigesh * Gorbak * No Face * One Being * Ruutuu * Zeffeero Injustice *Batman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Superman (Voiced by George Newborn) *Supergirl (Voiced by Laura Bailey) *Wonder Woman (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *The Flash (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Hawkgirl (Voiced by Maria Canals) *Static Shock (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Aquaman (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Darkseid (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *The Joker (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Zod (Voiced by Nolan North) *Lobo (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Sin Tzu (Voiced by George Takei) *Atomic Skull (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Copperhead (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Killer Frost (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Black Manta (Voiced by Keith David) *Sinestro (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John Kassir) *White Martian (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Cyborg Superman (Voiced by George Newbern) *Bizarro (Voiced by George Newbern) *Batzarro (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Poison Ivy (Voiced by Tasia Valenzia) *Catwoman (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Atrocitus (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Ares (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Bane (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Black Mask (Voiced by Wade Williams) *Black Adam (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Swamp Thing (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Red Hood (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Shazam (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Green Arrow (Voiced by Neal McDonough) *Doomsday (Voiced by David Kaye) *Zatanna (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Brainiac (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Metallo (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Parasite (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *Despero (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ma'alefa'ak (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Kilowog (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Deathstroke (Voiced J.G. Hertzler) *Brain (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Monsieur Mallah (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Firefly (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Shiva (Voiced by Kelly Hu) *Bloodsport (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Bruno Manheim (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Composite Superman (Voiced by George Newbern and Kevin Conroy) *Trigon (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Nightwing (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Beast Boy (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Starfire (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Raven (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Clayface (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Supergirl (Voiced by Summer Glau) *Mongul (Voiced by Eric Roberts) *Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Atlas (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Amon Sur (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Atrocitus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Penguin (Voiced by Nolan North) *Anarky (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) *Miss Martian (Voiced by Danica McKellar) *Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black) *Killer Croc (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Two-Face (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Scarecrow (Voiced by John Noble) *Deadshot (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Man-Bat (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Maxie Zeus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Vandal Savage (Voiced by Michael Dorn) *Star Sapphire (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Metron (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Ice (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Stana Katic) *Killer Moth (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Blue Beetle (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Aqualad (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Terra (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Queen Bee (Voiced by Marina Sitris) *King (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) *Queen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Ace (Voiced by Hynden Walch) *Jack (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Ten (Voiced by Oliva D'Abo) *Mirror Master (Voiced by Alexis Denisof) *Mad Hatter (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) *Conduit (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Eradicator (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Larfleeze (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Black Hand (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Nekron (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Atom (Voiced by David Kaye) *Sunny Jim (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Other *Dark Kahn (Voiced by John DiMaggio & Bob Carter) DLC X-Force Pack *Deadpool (Voiced by Ryan Reynolds) Fatalities Mortal Kombat Scorpion *Split Decision Sub-Zero Injustice Batman Superman Wonder Woman The Flash Green Lantern * Hawkgirl Static Shock * * * Aquaman Martian Manhunter * Batgirl * Darkseid The Joker *"Bang Bang!": The Joker pulls out a fake gun that shows a BANG! flag. He uses the real gun and shoots the opponent in the face. *"Pick A Card": The Joker throws cards at the opponent which decapitates the opponent. *"Why So Serious?": The Joker comes towards the enemy with a knife and slices a half of the opponent's face. Lex Luthor General Zod * Lobo *" Sin Tzu Atomic Skull Copperhead * Killer Frost Harley Quinn Black Manta Sinestro * Mxyzptlk White Martian Cyborg Superman Bizarro *"" Batzarro * Poison Ivy * Catwoman * Ares Bane * Black Mask Black Adam Solomon Grundy Swamp Thing Red Hood Shazam Green Arrow Doomsday * Zatanna * Brainiac Metallo Parasite Despero Ma'alefa'ak Kilowog Deathstroke Brain Brain VS Monsieur Mallah * Monsieur Mallah Firefly *"Toasty!": Firefly uses his jetpack and severely burns his enemy into ashes. * Shiva Bloodsport Bruno Manheim Composite Superman Trigon Nightwing Beast Boy Starfire Cyborg Raven Clayface *" Mr. Freeze *"Cold Death": Mr. Freeze throws a freeze grenade and rips out the opponents' liver. Etrigan the Demon * Supergirl Mongul Riddler * Atlas Amon Sur Atrocitus Penguin Anarky Miss Martian Cheetah Killer Croc Two-Face * Scarecrow Deadshot Man-Bat Maxie Zeus Vandal Savage Star Sapphire Metron Ice Ra's al Ghul Talia al Ghul Killer Moth Blue Beetle Aqualad Terra Queen Bee * King Queen Ace Jack Ten Mirror Master Mad Hatter * Conduit Eradicator Gorilla Grodd * Larfleeze * Black Hand * Nekron The Atom Category:Video games Category:DC Comics Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PS4 Category:Injustice Category:Xbox One Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Crossover Video games